Someone Else's Prayer
by Yamiga
Summary: Akihito is framed by a rival business man, leaving Asami to believe that he is betrayed. Inevitably, Takaba suffers a punishment that is not rightfully his. Twoshot.


**Summary: Akihito is framed by a rival business man, leaving Asami to believe that he is betrayed. Inevitably, Takaba suffers a punishment that is not rightfully his.**

**Author's note: You should all listen to the song, "Black Balloon", by the Goo Goo Dolls! It's a really good song, if you're into that kind of stuff.**

**And please pray for my friend who is ill and he doesn't know with what. He's very scared, and he's going into surgery, to be honest I'm scared for him as well. So please keep him in your prayers.**

* * *

Takaba didn't know what to think of his relationship with Asami.

He had come to terms with himself that he had loved Asami, and more than often he'd constantly remind himself that Asami loved him. Why else would he keep him around?

The sad fact about that, was that there were obvious answers to that question, answers that Takaba didn't like to contemplate on. They either made him angry, or flat out depressed, in some instances, they would "almost, but not quite", serve as that push to get Akihito away from Asami. He would for an instant, seize back his freedom, perhaps even pack a bag. He would be headed for the door, ready to take claim of the life he had lost so long ago...

But like an addict on drugs, he found himself relapsing, not wishing to be out of Asami's hair, not wishing to leave the man who forced his way into Takaba's heart...into his body. He would constantly try to tell himself that Asami loved him, and sometimes it would make him feel better...it would even make him cry.

How he regretted that now.

OoOoO

Takaba wasn't sure what surprised him the most. It was either the fact that he was being restrained by Asami's men, and or, the fact that it took both Suoh and Kirishima to subdue him. Both men held on to him with iron grips, not even giving him room to move. He was pretty sure that by the end of this ordeal, his arms would have bruises on them.

"Let go!" He yelped for about the fifth time, thrashing like an untamed animal. The men didn't budge in the slightest, as they ignored him despite his pleas. "Why are you doing this?" And again, there was silence, as Takaba's heart began to race faster and faster. "Where is Asami?" He dared to ask, and in doing so the grip on his arm got tighter.

What's going on? He thought, focusing on nothing but the bedroom door up ahead of him, where he assumed Asami was. He had stopped moving, he had stopped trying to fight the two. It was embarrassing, as he obviously didn't have the upper hand.

He just rested for a second, letting his body hang for a while as he became, connected. What had he done earlier, that could have led to this? Were these two acting on their own? Surely, Asami wouldn't do anything like this...

Would he?

The thought hit Takaba pretty roughly, as he dangled in both the grasp of Suoh and Kirishima. Would Asami do such a thing, if he had lost trust in Takaba? It seemed like a rational explanation but as far as Takaba was concerned, he hadn't...

Crap...

Takaba had actually done something, that was worth the title "losing trust", but for good reason.

Just shy of a week ago, Takaba had downloaded a massive amount of Asami's information on a disk, and in turn had given it to another club owner...that Takaba now assumed was a mafia boss. At the time, Takaba was just desperate. What was he supposed to do? This man, Irochi Namayou , had threatened Asami. How this man figured out about Takaba's relationship with Asami, he didn't know but he knew a lot about Asami, so much, he was able to hire men to sneak explosives into Asami's office while he was out.

Takaba wouldn't have believed this at first, but he saw footage of TNT being installed in and under Asami's desk, in addition, Irochi held the detonator while he let Takaba watch. He was told to extract a massive amount of Asami's information in less than twelve hours or Asami would be "blown to bits".

Upon giving this man the disk, Irochi granted Takaba the honor of seeing the explosives removed from Asami's office and he also thanked Takaba for his service. Takaba thought that would be the end of it, but it appeared he was wrong.

The bedroom door opened abruptly, and Takaba began to feel his heart rate pick up.

As he expected, Asami stood there, clean and as sharp as every. His eyes were closed, in a mannerly fashion giving him that look of distinct elegance. As odd as the situation was, Takaba felt himself blushing. Scary as he might have been, Asami was still deadly when it came to being attractive.

However, the warmth residing in Takaba's heart had vanished when Asami's sinister golden orbs became visible, and he proceeded to glare at Takaba.

"Leave him." Asami ordered, and quickly both body guards released him.

Takaba fell to his knees, quickly feeling his arms to make sure there were no bruises, all the while both Suoh and Kirishima vanished. Takaba waited for the door closed, before he pleaded his case.

"Asami_"

The Crime Lord glared daggers at him, void of all emotions. A sadistic smile made its way to his face as he took a step towards the shaking boy. Takaba couldn't find the strength to move back, he only stood there, paralyzed. There was something about Asami, when he silently executed his fury, that scared Takaba-anyone at that.

"You really are foolish, Akihito." He spoke, the name, Akihito, rolling off of his lethal tongue. "You should know that by now, everything you do, I will eventually figure out." He took a deep breath and roughly jerked Takaba's chin up. "What was your motivation for giving my information to Irochi?"

"I...I..." Takaba had a real answer, and a pretty acceptable one at that. To save Asami right? So he wouldn't get blown up...

If he only had the courage to say that, if only his throat wasn't as dry as a dessert as he tried to swallow.

"Did he offer you advances?" Asami's tone took a dark tone. "Are you sharing my things, with a rival?"

My things...Takaba thought. I guess he's talking about me.

"I'm sorry." Takaba didn't mean to say that, at all...it just kind of slipped out. And for a while, it seemed like Asami thought that confession was ridiculous.

Asami released his chin, and began to pace around Takaba.

"When one Crime Lord's property decides to spread its legs for another Crime Lord- A rival one at that- goods begin to get spoiled, information is leaked, and that object that was once valuable property," He paused and softly gazed at Takaba. "Becomes nothing more than a used and useless shell."

"Wha..." Takaba began to sweat. "I didn't, do anything with_"

"Irochi." Asami spoke, instantly shutting Takaba up. "You know that name don't you."

Takaba only nodded. "And you gave him my information, correct?"

Takaba nodded.

Asami chuckled, and ran a warm finger over Takaba's cheek. "I have ways of dealing with lying pets like you." He spoke softly, backing up and reaching in his coat pocket. "When you are past the point of redemption, Akihito, you have no use, no value. Trust is something sacred, and now any of it remaining between the two of us, has dwindled." Asami smiled, as he now held a metallic pistol in his hand. He aimed at Takaba.

Is he...is he really going to...to shoot me... Thoughts were racing through Takaba's mind as he began to hyperventilate. No...he can't, I love him...We've been through so much together...Say something god damnit! Say something! But no sound made its way to his lips, his eyes only opened wide as Asami's finger rested on the trigger.

"It was nice fucking you, it relieved me of some stress, but we both know I don't like handling dirty used things. At least now, you won't have the chance to be someone elses slut." Asami smiled. "I'll make sure not to ruin that pretty face of yours. Good bye, Akihito."

His finger pressed the trigger, and instantly, Takaba's limp body made violent contact with the ground. Asami walked over to him and stared for a while, placing his gun back in his jacket.

"Still beautiful," He murmured. "Even in death. It was a shame I couldn't keep you alive. You were becoming a problem."

The red spot on Takaba's chest grew wider and wider, as streams of blood began to fall from his mouth. Asami then knelt down, and softly, brushed his lips against Takaba's forehead. "Rest in peace." He breathed softly before standing up.

He paused for a few seconds and then called both Kirishima and Suoh back into the room. Both men had impassive faces as they stared at Takaba's dead body. Asami however, could see past their facade and for an instant, felt his heart soften. He knew that while Takaba had resulted in extra work on their part, they enjoyed his warm personality and humorous company. It was a definite that the boy's company would be missed, but Asami had no tolerance for traitors.

"Sir," Suoh spoke. "What would you like us to do with him?"

Asami paused and both men saw that he took a deep breath, as if he was attempting to focus.

"Take him out back...put his body in the dumpster."

"Sir..." Kirishima began, surprised at his own boss's actions. He knew he was chancing his luck, speaking out of turn, but the fact that Asami would hold so little value for Akihito..."I think_"

"Did I stutter, Kirishima?" He kept a soft tone, but he didn't hesitate to glare at his secretary.

"Yes sir."

OoOoOo

_"I speak for the trees, for the trees have no tongues..." Takaba said softly. "And I'm asking you sir, at the top of my lungs."_

_The little children sitting before him ranged in ages three to five. They each laughed as he read. He continued on, until he neared the end. He liked reading to little kids, even if they weren't really listening to him. They were happy and they always put a smile on his face, no matter how he felt. Though this small project was only Senior Ministry service for is school, he felt like he'd do things like this a lot more, even after he went on to graduate._

_"Unless someone like you," And to add enticement to the moment, he pointed at the children. "Cares a whole lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not." Takaba finished up the last part of the book before finally closing it and looking at all the smiling faces._

_"Is it over?" One kid asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes._

_"Yeah, it's not supposed to be that long you know...it's just a short story." He itched his hair and fixed his tie._

_"Are you leaving Mr. Takaba? We don't want you to go!?" They squealed._

_"I'm sorry...But I have to go back to class! You know I'll come back next week...right..."_

_The kids pouted but with a little debating, they finally came to a solution and they allowed Takaba to leave._

_Takaba slowly made his way to the lobby and was stopped by one of the nurses, she wore a smile. "I'd just like to thank you, Mr. Takaba." She spoke, grabbing his arm._

_He smiled back. "No problem, but it's a project you know...I can't take full credit. My Theology teachers and the rest of the Theology department are to blame!"_

_"Ah...so you do go to that school...St. Peter's International high school. I can tell by your uniform..."_

_"Yeah. The only Christian school in Japan." He added. "It's great! The other schools really love us."His voice was sarcastic._

_"School or not, you do something else to these kids. It's hard growing up in an orphanage and they just can't find homes. It seems like you just, understand them more than even the workers."_

_"I enjoy them! And I guess you can say I understand them to. I was put in an orphanage for the first three years of my life." The two began to walk._

_"Really? Which one..."_

_"It wasn't here, it was in another country. Erm...can't really pronounce the name any more. Leipzig, Germany."_

_She rose an eyebrow. "You aren't from Japan?"_

_"Nope, my dad adopted me, and he's from Japan. I'm from Germany, but I haven't been since I was three! I can't speak German at all."_

_She chuckled. "That explains a lot! I didn't want to ask, I thought it was rude. You don't look Japanese, now that I think of it. I bet you were teased for that."_

_"Oh yes...a lot. It wasn't fun looking the way I did, and sounding the way I did. But I guess I've lost my accent...still, people kind of judge me."_

_The two stopped as they reached the exit._

_"I guess I'll see you next week, ma'am."_

_"Yes, and Mr. Takaba, your are someone's prayer, you're very special! It's rare for anyone to meet a person as pure as you, so please don't forget it. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Takaba!"_

OoOoOoO

Beep...Beep...Beep.

Three four time on a metronome, it sounded like, repetitive, one note after another, slowly bringing Takaba back into reality.

* * *

**This is a two shot...so before I'm attacked by someone, just wait until you read the second chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I've realized Asami may have been a bit OOC, but it's fair to say that we don't know what he would do in a situation like this. Some stories depict him torturing Takaba, or raping him, I just think he'd kill him. One important thing about getting in the mafia/mob/cartel/gang , mixed up with them, is that they don't leave any traces. So using realistic information and sources, I just wrote what seemed, realistic. So while Takaba and Asami have a relationship, I think in some instances he'll hold his information/business over his relationship!**

**Also, you may have noticed Takaba's thought process towards the end. When people reach a state of death, their life begins to 'flash before them', as they relive their happiest ****moments and or relive their regrets. I think this was a cute made up memory for Takaba to have.**

**Please review, tell me what you think!**

**Finder Series belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

**The Lorax Belongs to Dr. Seuss.**


End file.
